All Mine
by SacredAlessa
Summary: Luke wasn't typically a possessive man…accept when it came to Percy Jackson. Rated M for a reason!


A/N: So, this is just an excuse to write about two hot boys. And in my own happy Percy Jackson world, Luke never died. This takes places after The Last Olympian. This actually was a Harry Potter story that I converted to Percy Jackson instead lol.

_Rated M for a reason! No flames please :-D_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything remotely related to Percy Jackson (no matter how much I wish I did)_

_

* * *

_

**All Mine**

Luke wasn't typically a possessive man…accept when it came to Percy Jackson. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he caught other girls staring at him (but he couldn't blame them for looking…Percy was _fucking_ hot).

When night would fall over Camp Half-Blood, Luke and Percy would sneak to the empty Poseidon cabin. Their lips would meet in fervent, passionate kisses meant only for one another. Luke would hold Percy in his arms, loving the way their bodies melded together like pieces of a puzzle. Percy would moan into the kiss, making Luke's arousal ache that much more.

That's how things were now. Percy had grabbed Luke by the hand after the camp fire was over and practically dragged him back to his cabin. Percy was horny as hell, and having to watch Luke train all day hadn't help one bit. The son of Hermes just looked so damn good during sword training. His muscles would flex so nicely and his body would be covered in sweat. Then Luke just _had _to take his shirt off. Damn him…

As soon as they entered the cabin, Luke pushed Percy roughly against the wall, claiming the younger man's lips in a searing kiss. Percy tangled his fingers in Luke bright blonde hair, wanting to feel more of Luke's tongue inside his mouth. He would never get tired of kissing Luke.

Luke thought back to sword training when he saw Percy practically surrounded by girls from the Aphrodite cabin. It created jealousy like no other. Percy was _his_ and only _his. _That burned in his mind all damn day. He couldn't wait for the chance to get Percy alone so he could do as many unspeakable things to him as he could.

Luke's lips traveled down Percy's neck. He kissed and nipped at the delicate skin there before biting down **hard**. Percy cried out in pleasure and pain, not knowing which felt better at the moment. He and Luke both liked a little pain.

Luke's hands traveled underneath Percy's shirt, feeling the hot, toned skin underneath. He pinched Percy's nipples painfully, and then lowered slightly to lick them with his long tongue. Percy moaned deeply, his body aching for Luke. Suddenly Luke surged up and kissed him once more, grinding his large erection into Percy's. Both of them groaned at the contact and Percy gripped at Luke's hips to increase the friction.

"Fuck me," Percy said with an obvious tone of lust in his voice.

"I plan to," Luke said into Percy's neck. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to think straight."

"Then do it already and quit fooling around," Percy said. "I've wanted to feel you inside me all day."

Luke was never one to deny Percy's request. He guided Percy to the bed, quickly removing his clothes as well as his own. He turned Percy around so his back was to him, and pushed him to the bed on all fours. Percy always loved taking Luke's cock this way.

Luke quickly reached for the lube, applying a generous coating to his fingers. He slowly slid his index finger into Percy's willing body, feeling Percy shudder with pleasure. He began to slowly finger fuck Percy, relishing the moans the son of the sea God was giving him. He increased his speed and added another finger. Percy was moaning loudly now, begging Luke to fuck him.  
"Let me prepare you a little more," said Luke as his added a third finger.

Percy was obviously frustrated. "Just shut up already and shove your cock up my ass!"

Luke smirked evilly, loving when Percy was crazy horny like this. He quickly covered his aching erection with lube and gripped Percy's hip. With one quick thrust, he sheathed himself all the way inside his boyfriend. Percy arched his back and threw his head back with a loud scream.

"Luke!" Percy cried out as he gripped at the bed sheets.

Immediately Luke began pounding into Percy without compassion. Percy gritted his teeth. The pain the the pleasure was so overwhelming. Luke groaned, feeling Percy's tight heat all around him. The pace at which he was thrusting was maddening.

Luke drove in deep, with long rapid strokes, changing his angle of penetration to keep his lover guessing, not knowing when his sweet spot would be hit next. Percy writhed and thrashed beneath his lover's strong hold he had over him. Percy urgently wanted more, even though Luke's pounding flirted with unspeakable ruthlessness.

Luke reached forward and took a handful of Percy's hair, pulling it back painfully, "You're mine, Percy. _Only _mine. _Say it_!"

"I'm yours!" Percy cried, arching his back and wincing as Luke pulled his hair even harder. Percy _loved_ it.

Luke continued pounding into Percy's tight sheath, feeling the control over his body wavering. Percy's body felt as though it were filled with fire as Luke struck his prostate again and again. He grew dizzy from the euphoria that spinning in his head, and felt himself teetering close to the edge. Luke's thrusting was so brutal and fast and Percy loved every moment of it. The sound of Luke's low moans and grunts only further fuelled his passion.

Suddenly, Percy's world was shifted as Luke quickly turned him around so he was lying on his back. Luke's bright blue eyes were alight with passion and possessiveness. His eyes scoped Percy's body up and down, surveying what was his.

Again, Luke picked up the pace and was thrusting quickly inside of Percy. He was trying everything he could do keep control. Percy's body was just so deliciously tight and warm. The coiled tension inside of Percy was wrapped tighter than a rubber band and ready to break at a moment's notice. His blood surged throughout his body hot and fast, leaving him in a panting state of desire. Luke felt just too good.

Percy shifted his body restlessly. He wanted more, he wanted to be fucked. He bit Luke on the side of the neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and then pulled him by the hair to smash their mouths together, shoving his tongue inside, as he lifted his backside off the bed. Luke moaned into Percy's mouth, thrusting even faster than before. He straightened his back and wrapped an arm around each of Percy's thighs, pulling both legs over his shoulders. Percy groaned lustfully, writhing beneath Luke's strong body. Luke growled, pulling Percy's body toward him as he shoved forward. Then he held himself still, deep inside only for a moment before continuing his brutal thrusts. The pleasure and pain Percy was experiencing was almost too much. Neither wanted the feelings coursing through their bodies to end.

With a carnal roar, Luke released himself into Percy's entrance. Percy cried out, releasing himself just mere seconds after Luke. He groaned loudly as Percy's inner walls pulsed around him as he came. As his last ounce of seed was released, Luke collapsed onto Percy's heaving body. Percy immediately wrapped his arms around him, both now able to feel their hearts beat wildly within their chests. They exchanged slow, languid kisses as their bodies cooled together. It took quite a few moments before their bodies felt normal again.

Luke lifted his to his elbows to look down into Percy's sea green eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too," said Percy, who was still a little winded. To prove his point, he pulled the son of Hermes down for another deep, slow kiss.

Before either of them could control it, they found themselves making love once more. In his mind, Luke was grinning because only he was able to see Percy Like this...because Percy was _his_.

* * *

A/N: There ya' go! I'm hoping this isn't too explicit for this site...so yeah. I hoped you had fun reading and please, please review!


End file.
